


Cat and Mouse

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A story under 1k words, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Dark Fic? The author isn't sure if this is dark enough, F/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Obession, Rey needs a hug... and therapy, Stalker!Rey, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, lonely rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: He was so timid, her Ben, but his gaze had been a searchlight and she had finally been found.They had spent weeks in the bookstore without even a word passed between them, just glances and those moments were more powerful than words.It wasn’t enough, though. Even after she had picked up on his schedule and made sure that she was in the bookstore whenever he was, and made sure to learn which bus route he took…Maybe she was selfish, but that wasn’t enough time.---Rey Niima has lived a lifetime of loneliness running from her past. When her eyes meet Ben's for the first time she knows that he understands her. They're kindred souls, soulmates, one soul belonging to two people. If only he knew.Or, Rey is dangerously obsessed with a shy man who gave her a polite smile at her favorite bookstore.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 70
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



__

_Everyone thinks that they know me._

_They don’t._

_But he does._

There had been something in the way Ben had slumped his shoulders, dressing his massive body in ill-fitting button up shirts and khakis in a Clark Kent everyman sort of way. It was like he was masking something behind his silver wire-framed glasses. Like he was trying not to be seen.

In the dusty old bookshop that she frequented for shitty coffee and the free wifi, he had been like a beacon of light as he flipped through a pile of worn history textbooks.

Rey saw him. Even if no one else spared him a glance, Rey recognized him as a not only a kindred spirit, but practically the other half of her soul. 

Because she knew all about hiding in plain sight.

Her mother had spent decade going through every color of hair dye in the drug store, wearing non-prescription reading glasses, and covering her freckles with cakey foundation.

_Keep your head down, and your mouth shut._

Rey had been lonely for so long that she had almost gone numb to the emptiness that had settled into her gut. Living behind coerced kindness and forced smiles with a last name that wasn’t even her own.

She couldn’t remember what it had been like before what her mother had affectionately called “the big move.”

It was nicer than saying, “You know, the night that the U.S. Marshall’s shoved us into a van and gave us a way out from your bastard of a father after I testified against him.”

Her mother really had been a spoonful of sugar sort of woman, making life a little easier with how she framed the world.

She would have loved Ben.

Not like Rey loved him, of course.

No one could love him like Rey loved him.

The way he deserved to be loved. After all, they were two invisible people who had noticed each other in a city of thousands. Ben had glanced over at her with his amber eyes and a soft, shy smile before ducking his head back into his book.

He was so timid, her Ben, but his gaze had been a searchlight and she had finally been found.

They had spent weeks in the bookstore without even a word passing between them, just glances and those moments were more powerful than words.

It wasn’t enough, though. Even after she had picked up on his schedule and made sure that she was in the bookstore whenever he was, and made sure to learn which bus route he took…

Maybe she was selfish, but that wasn’t enough time.

Sitting in her dingy apartment she scoured the internet for any mention of him on social media, trying to piece together who he was completely.

Nothing. There was nothing. Not even a trace.

Raking her fingers through her hair, she cursed in frustration as she gritted her teeth. She traced her hand below the elastic of her pajama pants and started to finger herself for a hint of relief. 

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…_

Rey circled her clit, playing with her petals and letting herself build to chase the loneliness away. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she started to sob, imagining him entering her.

Gentle at first, because Ben was so shy, but she would guide him and let him know what felt good. When he felt comfortable enough with her, he would take her hard, maybe even choke her when she begged for it.

_He loves me… He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me…_

A thousand desperate thoughts refrained in her head only to be broken by the clattering of glass of the window in her kitchen.

The window by her fire escape. A chill shot through her even as her pussy clenched. She should have dashed for the front door, dialed for the police as she ran, but heavy footsteps made her pause.

Maybe it was crazy, but Rey was sure that she knew the rhythm and weight of those footfalls.

Wiping her hand on her pajama bottoms, she stood up and cautiously crossed her living room to peer into her dimly lit kitchen.

“Fuck,” a deep voice cursed quietly as shards of glass clattered onto the floor. He was taller than her fridge was the first thing that struck her. The second, was that Ben looked great in black.

“You're here?” she breathed as her heart began to race. Nights of scouring the internet for just a trace of him, and he’d found her.

 _He’d_ found _her_.

Of course, he had, she realized. He was just as desperate for her as she was for him. A soft smile spread on her lips in the darkness of her kitchen as she took a tentative step forward, careful of the glass.

And within an instant he’d closed the distance and she was pressed between him and the wall.

“Don’t scream,” he bit out between gritted teeth, tone harsh.

“Why would I—” Rey’s words caught in her throat as he placed a hand against her throat, his thumb resting hard against her trachea making it hard to breathe.

“B-Ben?”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“I’ve been tracking you for a while now, Rey Niima,” he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her neck. She squirmed against him, her hands pushing against the bulk of his massive chest.

He almost sounded sympathetic, but his gaze had been calculating and cruel.

Not like her Ben with soft topaz eyes. 

“Or… Rey Palpatine,” he sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gingerly. “Your grandfather misses you. Well, I assume he does or he's just a man who can't let things go. He’s paying me a decent amount of cash to bring you home, sweetheart.”

Her heart sank.

_Everyone thinks they know me._

_They don’t._

_But he does._

**Author's Note:**

> So, my prompt was, "Rey is Ben's stalker. She's loved him for so long and knows they're meant to be together. She intends on showing him. But would she feel this way if she knew he kills people for a living?" 
> 
> I took a few liberties here, but... This Ben totally kills people if you Venmo him the right amount of Bitcoins. (Idk how assassins work.) Rey's just kind of a catch and release sort of deal. 
> 
> Trying to pack this into 1k words was a challenge, but I had so much fun writing this. I loved this prompt!
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr @xxlonelybones!


End file.
